memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Trial of Admiral Kira/Chapter 3
The Intrepid is docked at Earth Spacedock and grounded during the trial. Admiral Cornwell walks onto the bridge and walks over to Commander Madden. Commander I need to talk to you in the Admiral's ready room Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What's going on Madden says as he looks at Admiral Cornwell. She sits in front of the desk. I'm sure by now you know that the Admiral is in trouble Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Of course Madden says as he looks at Admiral Cornwell. She looks at him. I'm not sure he can win this one he's not doing so well down there with Admiral Akaar in charge of the trial, and he's looking for a replacement for the command of the Intrepid Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. Madden sits in the chair in front of the desk and looks at the Admiral. I can't believe that, wait does Admiral Kira know about this Madden says as he looks at Admiral Cornwell. She shook her head. As a convicted man he's not allowed to know anything Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. He has the right to know Admiral when it is about his ship Madden says as he looks at Admiral Cornwell. She looks at him. According to Fleet Admiral Akaar he doesn't have the right to know about the ship seeing how it's out of my hands and the others that know Typhuss closely Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. At the court room Prosecutor Samuels has Admiral William Adama on the stand. Admiral how long have you known the accused? Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at him. Admiral Adama looks at him. I have known him for 13 years, I know his wife Kira, I was at their wedding, Typhuss is one hell of a combat officer and pilot Admiral Adama says as he looks at Samuels. Prosecutor Samuels looks at him. I'm sure that's all fine and wonderful Admiral but we're not here talking about his skills as a combat officer or a pilot we're here to see if he should be put away for murdering an unarmed man who was one of our best citizens in the Federation Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at him. Admiral Adama tenses up. Admiral Kira was doing his duty, protecting his friend from being killed, Typhuss protected the Federation, Earth and Bajor from a mad man and this is nothing more than a witch hunt against Admiral Kira Adama says as he looks at Samuels. He shook his head. No this is getting the truth and that truth is that Admiral Kira killed someone who was defending himself from an armed man who was bent on killing him, we've recovered Admiral Martin's phaser rifle it was set on kill any Starfleet officer who is as smart as him he would of kept it on stun and for what Admiral Kira did was uncalled for what is the rules of handling a weapon when chasing someone who threatens the Federation Admiral? Samuels asked him. Admiral Adama looks at him. Stun, but Admiral Martin would have saw Cole as a threat and dangerous as did Admiral Kira, Cole was the enemy Adama says as he looks at Samuels. Prosecutor Samuels looks at him. Admiral, Admiral I didn't ask you about Mr. Turner who was the best Federation citizen we had until that man right there killed him in cold blood, and you are defending a murder in your own words what is the mental status of Admiral Kira four days before he brutally murdered Mr. Turner Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at him. You are a fracking joke, you didn't know the truth about Cole, Typhuss told me all about it Adama says as he looks at Samuels. Admiral Akaar looks at the Admiral. Asnwer the question Admiral Adama Akaar says as he looks at Admiral Adama. Typhuss was fine, doing good until the attack on Bajor happened Adama says as he looks at Samuels. Samuels smiles. Thank you Admiral I have nothing further to ask you Prosecutor Samuels says as he walks away from him. A.D.A Stone walks over to Admiral Adama and asked him some questions. Had Admiral Kira not killed Cole, Cole would have killed more Bajorans on Bajor, isn't that right Admiral Stone says as he looks at Adama. Adama looks at him. Yes he would of killed more Bajorans and cost our alliance with them we just restored their faith in us protecting their Vedeks and Kais we didn't need to have another issue to restore their trust in us Admiral Adama says as he looks at A.D.A Stone. Stone looks at him. Typhuss was thinking about our alliance with the Bajorans and protecting them Stone says as he looks at Adama. He nods. Objection Admiral Kira doesn't care about the alliance all he cares about is protecting his bitchy wife Samuels says as he looks at Akaar. Typhuss leaps over the table and tackles Samuels and starts beating him up and he's shot by a particle rifle and he falls to the ground. GET HIM OUT OF HERE! Fleet Admiral Akaar shouts as he looks at the MACOs. They pick the Admiral up and drags him away as Admiral Martin hangs his head shaking it.